Curtain
by B Symphony
Summary: The title is like an inside joke: you have to read the story to get it. Anyway its about this kid named Curt who goes to Coates. Laugh your face off and have fun xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I was reading A SADISTIC MERWIN LOVE STORY and I couldn't help but notice how right they were. That's when this totally weird yet awesome and random idea popped into my head: Why aren't there any BOYS starting at Coates. Anyways, I'm a girl fyi and I'll try my best to write as a dude. You know what? No. I'll keep it third person. And, uhm yeah. Review. Oh and what else…? REVIEW OR I WILL SOMEHOW RANDOMLY GET EVERY FRIGGIN POWER IN THE FAYZ AND RELEASE THEM ON YOU AND LAUGH AS YOU WITHER IN PAIN! Lol jkkk. I'm not sadistic. But I semi-know someone who is!**

**** WARNING: THIS IS SORT OF A PARODY/COMEDY THINGY…**_**REVIEW!**_

He landed in Coates's football field in his parents' helicopter. They were filthy rich, and were going to travel the world. His parents seriously hated him. They wanted nothing to do with him. The only reason they hadn't given up Curt for adoption is because it would look bad if they did. Curt is what can be referred to as an "accident child." The result of two drunken spouses. Yep. But Curt was a good kid. He did what he was told, received good grades in school. His parents didn't care. They would just say "That's nice" and "go work or something."

He hopped out of the chopper and heard it fly away. He was left alone in the football field.

Curt took a good look around. A gravel drive was behind the metal football goalpost. A massive stone wall that appeared to be taller than ten feet high surrounded the grounds. An intricate gate with one of those boxes that people sit in all day long and allow people in and out stood beside it. But the spectacle really was the school. It was at least five stories tall with the most lush green shrubbery he had ever seen. Huge ancient wood-made double doors appeared to be the entrance of the school, giving it the look of a castle. Curt picked up his suitcase and began to walk towards Coates Academy. He noticed other students walking toward the school as well. He tried to talk to several, asking where the main office was, but they all ignored him. Curt stumbled around the halls of Coates and eventually found the office. He walked inside a bit awkwardly.

He went up to the secretary. She wore her charcoal black hair tied tightly back. She had a young face and looked only twenty years old. "Hi…" he says and reads a name sign that sits on her desk. "Miss Romero. I'm new here and I don't really know how things work…so…could you help me, please?" Miss Romero smiled pleasantly.

"Can I get your name?" she asks.

Curt runs a hand through his messy brown hair and answers, "Curtis Downe."

"Downe, Downe, Downe…" she murmurs and looks through her files. "Ah!" She pulls several pieces of paper and a key. "This one is your schedule. This one is a map of Coates. And this one here tells where your dormitory is and your locker," she explains.

"Thanks," he says. Miss Romero checks Curt's file again.

"You don't seem to have any medical problems. And you're mentally stable…" she murmurs. Curt crosses his brows, confused. "Alrighty, so I'm not really sure if you know this or not but there are some extremely messed up kids in this school. There are some normal kids. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to figure out who's who but a quick word of advice: stay away from Drake Merwin. You'll know him when you'll see him. Alright?" He nods cautiously. "Class starts tomorrow. Go to your dorm and unpack your things. On your schedule it tells when breakfast, lunch and dinner is."

"Thanks," Curt repeats and walks out of the room. He looks at his map and walks toward the dormitories. Third floor room 309. He shoves the key into the keyhole and walks into the dorm. Two beds with an oak chest per bed sit side by side on the left wall. On the right wall there were two closets directly across from the beds and in between, another door that must be the bathroom. Curt picks up his suit case and drops it on the second bed. A few minutes later, another boy walks in the room. He has dark hair, and dark eyes. He looks like he wants to take over the world or something.

The boy smiles. "New?" he asks. Curt nods. "Well, I'm Caine Soren. You are either with me or not." Curt is utterly lost with the last statement.

"What?"

Caine smirks. "You'll find out." Caine dramatically turned around and walked straight out the door.

Okay then…

Later that evening, Curt somehow managed to find the, what could only be described as a fail of trying to brighten things up, cafeteria. He stood on the line and waited to receive his dinner. His stomach growled. He retrieved a tray. The line moved up. After waiting for a bit, he had a fairly decent dinner: chicken with mash potatoes and peas with gravy drizzled over the whole lot. He found an empty table and sat down.

He felt like a loner.

So, Curt stood up and a girl sat down at his table. Curt sat back down again. "Hi," she says. She has dark skin and brown eyes. "So…" she says trying to make a conversation. "I'm Dekka. What are you here for?"

"What do you mean?" Dekka smiled a bit.

"Well, I'm here 'cause I'm a lesbian, and that's not okay with my parents." Dekka explains.

"Oookaaay…" Curt says. "I mean no offense but that was just really random."

"Yeah," Dekka says. "I'm here on a random mission to get five bucks, so bye." She picks her tray up and walks back to her friends. Less than a second later, another girl comes up to him and sits down. She has red hair tied back into pigtails. A wild grin is spread upon her face.

"What'd she tell you?" the girl asks.

"Um, that she was here that her name was Dekka and that she was lesbian," Curt answers. The girl throws her head back and sighs.

"We're trying to get her to talk more!" the girl pipes.

"Did she get her five bucks?"

"Unfortunately, yes!" she says. "Oh by the way, I'm Brianna.""Curt," he says.

"I'm gonna call you…Curtain!" Before Curt could object she was back with her group of friends. He couldn't help but notice that she was a little…too fast. But whatever. Maybe she's on track or something.

Back at the dorm room, he was stuck with that Caine guy. Caine kept ranting about how he was going to take over the world one day and blah blah blah.

As Curt tried to sleep with Caine still not shutting up, he wondered if this was what was going to happen everyday. He groaned and rolled over. "Can you _please_ be quiet?"

"That is no way to talk to your king!" Caine shouted and without even moving a muscle, Curt was being lifted into the air.

"What the f*** are you doing?" Curt screams, freaked out. The force releases him.

"I don't know," Caine replies, honestly "But I like it."

**IDK Curt's like a lady's man without even trying! Sorry 'bout that random scene. Notice how Curt has no official friends? And he doesn't like Caine? That's CHARACTER! Boom! Lol jkkk. Just…just review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! I want to say thanks to firegirl56 (I meant Drake but you can be the semi-sadistic person if you want ;)), Mia (who should get a fanfiction ;)) and radiodammit (you made me look up what a comic relief was ;)) So anyways, I am having fun with this story and trying to keep the original characters original and the OC's OC-ish. So yeah. Continue reviewing. And newer people review too. Oh and**

Curt barely slept at all that night. Caine kept making small items like pens float around his bed. But Curt was now intimidated by Caine. Curt did not want to be floated in the air again. Not a fun experience. Anyway, the next day was even worse than the night before, well, because he was exhausted. First period: Art. Who the hell in their right mind puts art first period? Curt didn't mind. He kind of liked art. That is, until he met the teacher.

The art teacher was this big, fat monstrous woman with spiky boy-short brown hair. She wore a floral blouse and jeans that looked ten sizes to small. She had pudgy lips and wore too much makeup that made her look thirty years older. Oh, and not to mention that she was wearing one flip-flop and one moccasin. "Hello, y'all," she drawled in a sad, sad Southern accent.

Curt looked around. There were only five other kids in his class. One kid with paint all around his mouth - at least Curt _thought_ it was paint. Another kid with dark circles under his eyes, kind of reminding Curt of a panda bear. A girl with curly blonde hair who seemed kind of lost…A beautiful girl with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes and tanned skin. And last but not least, a blonde haired boy who was abnormally tall with grey eyes that had a look that said "I'm gonna kill you!"

"_Mr. Downe_," the teacher says, "please take the seat between Mr. Merwin and Miss Ladris." She says Ladris like Lay-dris. Curt nods, not appreciating being called "Mr. Downe." He hated having anything to do with his family. The teacher seated everyone in the same table. "Alright, ya'll. We're gonna start with our names. I'm Ms. Sellar. Let's go around the room starting with Miss Ladris."

She looked at Ms. Sellar incredulously. "Diana Ladris," she says lazily.

"Curt Downe," Curt says.

"Drake Merwin," the blonde haired kid says next to me. The name rings a bell - Curt absolutely hated that saying. It was so annoying for whatever reason. - but he couldn't put a finger on it.

The girl with the curly blonde hair says. "Chirp." We all stare at her. "Chirp Silro." That's a cool name, thought Curt.

"Paint!" the kid with the paint smeared on his mouth replied. He seemed high. Ms. Sellar didn't usher him to say his last name.

"Panda," the kid with the dark circles under his eyes replied.

"Alright!" the teacher gushed like she was thirteen which totally creeped Curt out. "Today you will receive sketch-pads. Draw whatever you want in them!" Ms. Sellar distributed the sketch-pads.

Curt began to draw what he remembered Coates of looking like on the outside. By the time he was done, he was satisfied. He just so happened to glance over at what Drake was drawing and…it was…uh…to disturbing to describe but it's gonna be described. Drake had drawn a really graphic picture of himself with a machete slicing threw a kid that resembled Caine Soren. Uhm. Below that picture was an extremely intricate drawing of a pistol. It was quite good.

But the machete thing was really disturbing.

He looked over to Diana's drawing. She had drawn a couple of shapes and doodles and stuff. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there. Curt looked up. The Paint kid was _literally_ _eating_paint. Curt kept his mouth shut. Not a good idea to rat out kids you barely even know who look like they have mental issues.

So Curt flipped the page and drew a helicopter.

Drake continued to sketch some disturbing images. He took out a pair of scissors. He opened the scissors and sliced Curt's hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Curt screamed. Drake just laughed as he took a random cotton swab out and rubbed the wound. Then he rubbed the cotton swab onto his graphic picture where blood is spewing out.

"It makes it look more realistic," Drake muttered and went back to painting. "God that hurts!" Drake's cracking up now. Then Curt notices that Drake cut him with safety scissors. "How the hell'd you cut me with safety scissors?" Drake smiles a shark grin and continues to laugh. Curt gets up out of his seat and walks over to the teacher. "Excuse me, Ms. Sellar." She looks up. "Can I go to the nurse?" he asks.

"Why?" she asks. Curt shows her the gushing cut on his hand. "You can go! Mr. Merwin!" Ms. Sellar calls as he walks out of the room.

Curt walks down to the nurse's office. He knocked on the door that said "Connie Temple" with "Nurse" under it in smaller letters. He walked straight in.

"Hi," Curt says tentatively.

Connie Temple is a sweet lady with blonde hair that falls to her shoulders in a mom hairstyle. She has brown eyes. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Um…Drake Merwin cut my hand with safety scissors," Curt shows Ms. Temple his gushing hand.

"Oh, gosh," she says and moves swiftly over to some large metal cabinets. She pulls out some cotton swabs, Band-Aids, string, and some needle-looking thing. She comes back to Curt and cleans the cut. It is still bleeding. "This is going to hurt a bit. I need you to…" she looks around, "stare at that wall over there." The wall she chose was on the opposite side his cut hand.

"Okay," he says cautiously. He feels a sharp poke and something moving under his skin. He felt it several more times. Curt feels something on top of his skin.

"You can look now." Curt does. She practically _sewed_ his skin back together. But it didn't really creep Curt out. He wasn't easily nauseated.

"Thank you," he tells the nurse. She looks at Curt like she wants to tell him something, but holds back. Curt walks back to art class.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )

He retrieved his stuff from art class and ran to World History. "Sorry," he told the teacher and handed the man a note, "I was in the nurse's office." The man nodded. He was extremely tall, about six foot six with a sturdy build. He had dark hair slicked over to the side, obviously covering a bald spot. He had a tiny little moustache.

"Hello," he says to Curt. He scans the room and sighs, "I need you to take a seat next to Mr. Soren." Curt slowly nods, totally annoyed, and sits down next to Caine. "Alright, class, my name is Mr. Rotsner. Please open your textbooks to page 5." He pauses and waits for the class to do as he asks. "Today we will be learning about the great Napoleon Bonaparte." Curt looked to Caine who is already fascinated by the subject matter. Of course.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )

By lunch, Curt officially hated Coates Academy. In science class, they dissected a frog. They even let Drake touch the sharp objects! What was wrong with this place? Curt retrieved his lunch and sat at his regular table. Brianna sat with him, who was followed by Dekka and some Asian girl that Curt didn't know. "I'm Penny," the Asian girl told him.

"Curt," he says.

"Curtain!" Brianna chimes. She nudged Dekka.

"I'm supposed to talk," Dekka says. Brianna face-palmed herself. Drake, Diana and Caine were sitting with each other at another table. Caine was blabbing about something, using extravagant hand motions, Diana was picking at her nail, and Drake was busy tripping some blonde-haired kid with glasses and carrying a computer like it was his baby or something.

Brianna looked at Curt. "You know that Merwin kid?" Curt nods.

"Yep. He cut me with safety scissors at art."

"Ouch," she says.

"He makes fun of me," Dekka says. Brianna pats her on the back.

"You talked without a bribe!" Brianna exclaims.

"Caine's hot," Penny says. Curt raises an eyebrow.

"Where'd that even come from?" Curt asks. Penny shrugs.

Brianna stands up. "He wants to RULE THE WORLD! Mwuhahahaha!" she mocks Caine. Caine starts to walk over to their table.

"Oh shit," Curt says.

**Oh my gosh while I was writing this, my brother was whipping me with a piece of yarn and I was like "Aahh! Stop! IT HURTS!" Yeah I'm thinking DRAKE DRAKE DRAKE! Lol. Yeah so review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all you peoples! Yeah so I'm REALLY sorry for not updating in like forever, so you guys get bonus material! What I mean by that? Blooper! Yes, I **_**have**_** been working on Curtain, but the chapters…turned out kinda like blehhhh. Anyway, read and review! Thanks. Oh Curtain…REVIEW**

Caine walked over. Angrily. Curt's palms were sweating his face felt pale. No-no-no-no. Not again will he be lifted in the air again creepily like before.

"Spork!" Curt cried. Caine fell over, not moving. The whole cafeteria went silent. Brianna and Dekka looked at him, wide-eyed. "Shit…" said Curt, "is…is he…dead?" Some dorky kid went up to Caine and checked his pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alive," the kid said. Curt recognized the kid as Computer Jack. The one Drake had tripped earlier.

"Well don't all run to get Nurse Temple at once," Diana said and jogged out of the room muttering, "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself."

"Dude…" Dekka breathed, "you've powers too?" Curt nodded. This was the other reason his parents sent him to Coates Academy. One day, Curt was walking home from school. It was late and he was alone. It was getting dark, so, he decided he needed to get home quickly, and, thus, used a shortcut. Now, the shortcut was through a bad neighborhood, but Curt had never had any trouble. He ran through the alleyway and down the sidewalk. A man in a suit was running and cops were behind him. The man had ran into Curt. Curt panicked. He screamed "spork!" for whatever reason and the man was paralyzed. The police were shocked, but thanked Curt for stopping the fugitive. The police, still a bit freaked by what had just happened, drove Curt home. They told his parents what had happened and off to Coates he was sent. His parents wouldn't even think of having a son who could be called a "freak."

Curt was extremely relieved that it wasn't only he and Caine who were freaks. Dekka explained to Curt that she could control gravity and Brianna said she could "Run real fast." By this time, Caine had been hauled away by stretcher. Penny was fighting tears, Diana looking a bit concerned.

Next period was Gym. Which to Curt was a joke. Drake was in this class. As soon as all of the boys were assembled on the gym, the teacher came out. She was literally 100 years old, wearing one of those two-piece matching sweat-outfit and a sweatband around her head and wrists. Drake went over and kicked the back of her knees and she went down saying, "Ohhh my osteoporosis! Bad, bad arthritis!" She sounded slightly crazy. Curt and Panda went over and helped her onto a chair. The old woman started to say that they were, "Such nice young men."

For the rest of the class, she let them do whatever the heck they wanted. Drake suggested dodge ball and everyone was okay with that.

In the end, everyone was groaning with pain and Drake was laughing and screaming, "I'm the champion!" which sounded like something only Caine would say. Then again, Drake was Caine's second in command. Or whatever you want to call it. But Curt had a feeling (based on art class) that Drake hated Caine's guts. Or maybe he would love it if he saw them…sadist…

Speaking of Caine, he did not go back to the dorm that night: he had to stay overnight in the nurse's office. Curt made sure to go to bed as early as possible, so that he could deal with a sleepless night the next day.

But after gym, Curt had math, which was extremely boring. The teacher Miss Sinko just droned on and on about how proportions make life _so_ much easier. She had absolutely no enthusiasm whatsoever. Curt wondered if she had any sense of humor. Probably not…

After what seemed like the longest math class ever, Curt moved on to English class. Which wasn't so bad. They read Sherlock Holmes, which Curt loved. The teacher, Professor Smith (why she made them call her professor, Curt didn't know), made everything fun and gave out loads of candy. After they had finished reading the passage of Sherlock Holmes, the teacher said, "Well, I haven't anything else planned for today. Suggestions?" Some kids looked around unsure.

"Free period!" one called. Professor Smith shrugged.

"Sure, why not? Just be quiet in the hall. And come right back!" she said. The kids all rushed out of the classroom in and orderly stampede. Curt retrieved his books from his locker and walked at a steady pace back to class. On the way there, he heard a scream come from the nurse's office. Curt dropped his books and sprinted in there to see what the problem was.

Nurse Temple was floating in the air. Caine was threatening her. Curt heard his name. And Drake's. Which…was not something…good to hear. He looked over to Curt, standing in the doorway. Gravity returned beneath Nurse Temple. _Bang._ And a groan.

"Well, well, well," said Caine, "if it isn't my good roommate _Curtis_," he drawled in a creepy bad-guy kind of voice.

"Dude," Curt said, "can you quit with the voice. It's worse than your ranting voice." He clenched his fists. Caine smiled a bit. "I don't think that it is a good idea to be enemies with your roommate," Curt said. Caine nodded.

"I agree," Caine said. "We both may have…equal power." Caine said the last to words bitterly. "I'll have Diana read you later," Caine said.

"Read me?" Curt asked.

Caine sighed like he'd explained this all a million times. "Diana will hold your hand. She can tell how much power you have through this. She measures them like cell phone bars. I am a four bar. The _only _four bar. Everyone else she has measured is below four. Most are two or slightly three." Curt nods.

"Peace?" Curt asked and stuck out his hand.

"Peace," Caine replied. Curt turned around, spit in his hand and shook Caine's. "Come over to my table at dinner. She'll read you then."

**BLOOPER XD**

Caine walked over to their table. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_," Curt sang in a whisper.

"Mocking me, I see," Caine says superiorly.

"Of course not, _your majesty_," Brianna spits sarcastically. Curt face palms himself. Caine laughs.

"Oh, Curt, my dear friend here already knows the consequences," Caine says. "Though I could always set Drake after you…he's a very violent boy, you see. Not someone you exactly want on your trail."

"Heh, yeah Caine, of course we don't want Drake on our trail, but what do _you _want from_ us_?" Brianna says defiantly.

"Drake!" Caine calls.

"Dude!" Dekka says wide-eyed. "What do you want?" Penny stares at Caine like she was taking a mental photograph or something. Caine continues to wait for Drake. Drake rolls his eyes and overdramatically stands up, knocking his chair into about three nerdy seventh graders, sending them flying back.

"What?" Drake grumbles to Caine. Drake smiles his shark grin at Curt and makes finger-scissors. "Snip, snip!" he says with glee as he "cuts." Which kind of reminded Curt of a poor, mentally disabled retarded kid. Yeah…

"Destroy them!" Caine orders.

Diana walks - more like struts over. "What's with the sudden hate, _Fearless Leader_?" she drawls. Caine shrugs a bit, obviously uncomfortable.

"OoOOooh!" Brianna says and draws air-hearts around them and receiving glares from at least three people. (A/N SOMEBODY'S JELLY XD)

"We were making fun of him," Curt says mockingly, "and he can't take the truth." He says and smiles. Diana smirks at Caine, who had slouched a bit. Somehow Curt had noticed that. Oh, the power of women, Curt thought sarcastically.

**Hahaha I had another blooper chapter but I think I deleted it. OH WELL! REVIEW! Oh yeahhhh. Lol yeah I def deleted it. OH WELL! REVIEW OR IM GONNA BLOW YOUR FREAKING BRAINS OUT!**** just kidding ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis amigos! Soooo Merry Christmas! Happy Hannakuh! Happy Kwanza! And a Happy New Year to all and to all a sleepless night :P Anyway heeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrreeeeee's Curtain! And REVIEW!**

_I'm going to Caine's table at dinner_ Curt thought. It was the only thought running through his head the rest of the day. He was nervous as hell. What if Caine was lying? He was manipulative. Then again he could easily hurt Caine. Unless Caine hurt him first. That wouldn't be the ideal situation. And then there was Drake…yes…he definitely did not want to mess with them. But that was what Caine wanted. He wanted Curt to fear him. Whatever the situation was, it wasn't going to be good.

Curt scuffled along to Home Ec., (which he did not remember signing up for in the first place), and took a seat in the back next to Dekka. The teacher didn't even bother introduce himself and dove straight into the lesson: baking chocolate chip cookies. The person seated at the same table as you was your partner, so for Curt, that was Dekka. She proved to be extremely awkward but they had fun making cookies anyhow. In the end, the cookies were lumpy and misshapen but tasted delicious. Curt and Dekka hi-fived.

The bell rang and Curt moved on to his last class: Computer Lab. He again somehow managed a seat next to Drake. The teacher _again_ let them do whatever they wanted. Curt nervously glanced at Drake's computer screen. _Extreme African Shooters_ was up on the screen. Drake clicked play and Curt turned away thinking, _he's a sadist, a psychopath, AND a racist? That's messed up…_

Curt returned his gaze to his computer screen and ignored the screams and gun shots and the sadistic laughter from the seat next to him.

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Dinner. It was dinnertime. Curt's palms were sweating. He knew that he and Caine had reached a truce, an agreement, but still. It was Caine. Expect the unexpected with him. He set his tray down at his usual seat and walked over to Caine's table. Drake and Diana looked at him with something that resembled curiosity.

"Curt! My dear friend," Caine said. The word "friend" seemed a bit strained. "Take a seat." Curt took the seat farthest away from Drake. "Diana, read him," Caine said almost…softly. She scowled but did as he asked anyway.

Diana took his hand breathed inward. She gasped a small, light gasp that only Curt could hear. "Three," she reported. But, she turned to Curt and mouthed, "Five." Curt's eyebrows went up slightly so he could acknowledge what she was saying without Caine noticing. He muttered a "thank you" and went back to his table.

Dekka looked up. "What'd she say?"

"Five," Curt whispered. "But she told Caine three." Curt was extremely puzzled over why someone like Diana would ever do anything nice for someone like himself.

"Curtain, here's the thing you need to know about Diana: she's also manipulative. She will threaten you that 'Oh if you don't do this I'll tell Caine.' Blackmail. That's why. She can blackmail you into doing whatever she wants," Brianna said. Dekka nodded along in the background.

"What the hell would she want from me, though?" Curt pondered.

"Dunno," said Brianna, "and down goes Jack again!" she says randomly. Computer Jack had been pushed down by Drake. Again. He wasn't sure, but Curt thought he saw a small indentation in the floor. He couldn't even trust his own eyes anymore. Curt shoveled his food into him and hurried off to bed.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

Unfortunately, Caine was allowed back into the dorm that night. Probably threatened Nurse Temple or something. The rant was imamate. It began as soon as Caine entered the room. Curt changed into his pajamas and tucked himself into bed. The rant was different than last night's, for Curt was actually able to fall asleep. Maybe he was just able to block it out. Or something. Whatever the reason, he had the best night's sleep he had ever had in years.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

The next morning, Curt quickly dressed and ran to the cafeteria to get breakfast. He had overslept, as had Caine, who was still sleeping. He didn't bother get up Caine because, well, it'd be pretty funny if he…unfortunately missed class. But he thought better of it and shook Caine and ran out the door hearing a sleepy moan.

He was still doing his tie when he got into the cafeteria. Curt thought the tie was so stupid mostly because it was hard to put on and was just bothersome in general. He got his breakfast sat in his regular seat and waited for the rest of his friends to come. Only Penny showed up, who didn't really count as Curt's friend since all she did was sit at their table and daydream about Caine.

"Where're Dekka and Brianna?" Curt asked Penny.

"In the principal's office," she said matter-of-factly.

"Why? What the hell happened?" Curt asked. He couldn't imagine how Dekka could possibly get in trouble…but Brianna, well…she was another story.

"I heard they got into a fight with Diana last night," Penny said. Curt looked over at Caine's table at the spot where Diana usually sat. She was missing, too. Caine had just walked in and was talking to Drake. He seemed to be quite confused as well. Drake smiled his shark grin and told Caine something. Caine appeared to be threatening Drake and Drake was just smiling at Caine, laughing now. All of a sudden, Caine stormed over to Curt's table.

"Where is she?" Caine growled.

Curt pointed at Penny. "She said that Diana, Dekka, and Brianna were in the principal's office," Curt said and shrugged, "said they got in some kinda fight." Caine let out an annoyed grunt and went back to his table where Drake was laughing hysterically. And Caine threw Drake against the wall and stormed out." Drake got up fine, brushed some "dirt" off his shoulder and ran out after Caine cursing his mind off at him. Curt suppressed a smile. Drake could be such an idiot.

**Well? Whatcha think? (HINT: I'm not a mind reader so you're gonna have to write your thoughts down in a magical review ;D) ADIOS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My first chapter of the year! xD I'm so excited! xDD Anyways, you should all be thanking me mostly because I was writing the first seven paragraphs during science class while my oblivious science teacher reviewed balancing chemical formulas. Which I understood like a week ago while the rest of the class is just like wtf? Anyways, CURT! REVIEW OR BRITTNEY! (See what I did there?)**

"_Curtis Ronan Downe!_" a voice called. No. Anyone else's voice. Not hers. Curt began to panic. He was in a dark room and he could not see a thing. The voice belonged to his mother, his mother who hated him, his mother who wished Curt had never been born. The voice gurgled and a new voice cried cheerfully, "Curtain!" This one obviously belonged to Brianna. He went on to hear Dekka, Caine, and even Penny. Then, a laughter that gave Curt shivers filled the darkness. He saw a flash of a white shark grin, a mess of blonde hair. It was Drake Merwin.

Drake laughed a cold, mirthless laugh. "I'm gonna kill you," said Drake with sadistic glee, "if it's the last thing I do." A gun fired somewhere, more laughter followed and Curt's eyes snapped open. He sat up quickly, and sighed with much thanks, that it was just a dream.

He looked on the floor. Curt had somehow managed to drop a textbook and Curt winced. His eyes traversed over to Caine's bed ever so cautiously, ever so nervously. Caine was snoring softly, clutching something in his hand.

Curt stole quietly over to Caine's bed. He suppressed a smile. It was a picture of Diana.

They hadn't seen any of the girls the whole day. No one knew what had happened. Rumors were flying. Curt figured he'd see them tomorrow and he could speak to Dekka and Brianna then.

A quiet, shy knocking sounded. "Curtain…?" the voice on the opposite side whispered. Curt figured it was Brianna since she was the only one who called him that. He crept past Caine and stepped out into the hall. Curt was right: it was Brianna.

"What the hell happened?" Curt whisper-screamed. Brianna just stared down the hall, blushing furiously in the early morning light. Curt looked down at himself. He was standing in front of her in his boxers. "Sorry…" he muttered. "Never mind me, what happened?"

Brianna sighed and cracked a smile. "Me and Dekka were walking down to our dorm, when we saw Diana creeping by," she said, "now, she looked really, like, guilty or something, so I stopped and asked her, 'What's wrong Diana? Caine try to kiss you again?'" Curt smiled, Brianna _would_ ask that. "She smirked at me – but that's just, like, random piece of info cuz she's always smirking, but anyways, she smirked at me and said, 'Well, maybe someone should start minding their own business. One word: blackmail.' And I was like, 'Heh, yeah Diana, I know your ways. You'll probably just run off to Caine and Caine will kill me or something and then you two lovers can go run off into the sunset riding on Drake's back.'" Curt was snickering at that. "She started saying all these nasty things about…stuff, and then things got kinda ugly after that, meaning, like, a fight…" Brianna rubbed her back. "Still kinda sore, but man did she get it bad." Brianna laughed. "Just to put a nice image in your head, picture getting punched, around a hundred times in a minute. Yeah, her pretty little face was so screwed up after that…" Brianna's smile faded. "So, Dekka, who I guess was feeling bad and probably scared out of her life of Drake, decided we should take her to Nurse Temple. So, I put one of Diana's arms over my shoulder and Dekka took the other – Dekka was canceling the gravity beneath Diana's feet, so she wasn't as heavy…"

But things got weird after that…I mean, like, after Diana came out of the Nurse Temple's office, she was acting…nice to me and Dekka, like, she said 'Sorry' and everything. It was creepy because Diana's never nice. But that's not it. Her face was clean of the damage I did to it and she had this…glow around her." Curt suppressed a smile. "No, not like Edward-sparkle, a glow. But I figured I had a concussion or something because that girl knows like karate or something."

Brianna shrugged. "We went to the principal's office and we had detention all day long. I hate our school…" She made a wry face. "But whatever. God, my throat's dry…" she added. Curt smiled. Brianna seemed fine.

"How's Dekka?" Curt wondered aloud.

"She's fine. She's tough," Brianna replied. "You know Dekka." Curt smiled in relief.

"You know there was a rumor that you guys got abducted by aliens?" Brianna laughed. "Some kids here are so weird…Anyways, bed…" Curt added. Brianna nodded and became a blur and she was gone.

The next morning, things were, well, normal. For Coates anyway. Drake was Drake, Caine was Caine. Diana was Diana. Up until homeroom anyway.

Curt took his usual seat between Drake and Diana. Diana seemed like her usual self and Curt wondered if Brianna _did _have a concussion. Ms. Sellar began the lesson on shading a sphere. Which was extremely boring. Ms. Sellar was holding up a wooden sphere when all of a sudden, she disappeared. Poof. Gone.

Drake looked up as did Diana and Panda and that Chirp girl. Curt looked out the door and at the spot the teacher had been standing just moments before. Caine burst through the door with a wild smile on his face and said, "All the adults are gone!"

Curt looked at Caine wide-eyed. "Shit," Curt breathed. Drake smiled. He laughed. Something in Curt's mind clicked and he thought, if there are no adults, then no one can stop Drake from hurting kids. "Shit," Curt said again and ran out of the classroom. He had to find Dekka. And Brianna. He had to look for them.

He had to.

Or else Drake or Caine or Diana will get them first.

And Curt couldn't let that happen.

**So yeah, sorry if there wasn't as much humor in this chapter but I promise more next xD Adios! And REVIEW**


End file.
